George Cabot (1752-1823)
}} * American merchant & seaman * 1775-1777: Member, Massachusetts Provincial Congress in 1775 * 1787: Delegate to the state convention that adopted the U.S. Constitution * 1791-1796: US Senator for Massachusetts (Federalist) * 1814-1815: President of the Hartford Convention Biography George Cabot was an American merchant, seaman, and politician from Boston. He represented Massachusetts in the US Senate and as the Presiding Officer of the Hartford Convention. In 1789, President George Washington'' breakfasted at Cabot's home in [[Beverly, Massachusetts, when he was in town inspecting the country's first cotton mill and the new Essex Bridge, which connected Beverly with Salem.'' Cabot died in Boston, Massachusetts in 1823, and was initially buried the Granary Burying Ground. He was later reinterred in Mount Auburn Cemetery in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Early Life Cabot was born in Salem, Massachusetts. His father was Joseph Cabot, a ship merchant. His mother was Elizabeth Higginson. He had ten siblings,3 including John Cabot (b. 1745), Joseph Cabot Jr. (b. 1746), and Samuel Cabot (b. 1758). The Cabot family is originally from Jersey and likely Norman-French. Cabot attended Harvard College for two years before he dropped out to go to sea. By the age of 21, he was captain of his own ship. Shipping Career Joseph’s sons, Joseph Cabot Jr. (b. 1746 in Salem),6 George Cabot (b. 1752 in Salem),7 and Samuel Cabot (b. 1758 in Salem),8 left Harvard to work their way through shipping, furthering the family fortune5 and becoming extraordinarily wealthy. Two of the earliest U.S. Supreme Court cases, Bingham v. Cabot (1795) and Bingham v. Cabot (1798) involved family shipping disputes. In 1784, Samuel Cabot relocated to Boston. Marriage and Family He had four children: Charles, Henry, Edward, and Elizabeth. Through Henry, Cabot was a great-grandfather of Henry Cabot Lodge3 and the progenitor of a number of other prominent members of the Cabot family. Famous Descendants See also Cabot Family of Boston George Cabot and his descendants went into politics. George Cabot became a U.S. Senator from Massachusetts, and was appointed but declined to be first Secretary of the Navy. His great-grandson, Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924) was also a U.S. Senator from Massachusetts from 1893 until his death in 1924. In the 1916 election, Henry Cabot Lodge defeated John F. Fitzgerald, former mayor of Boston and the maternal grandfather of John, Robert and Edward Kennedy. George's great-great-great grandson, Henry Cabot Lodge Jr was also U.S. Senator from Massachusetts from 1937 to 1943 and from 1946 to 1953, when he lost to John F. Kennedy in the 1952 Senate election. Henry Cabot Lodge Jr. went on to be the U.S. Ambassador to United Nations under President Eisenhower and ambassador to South Vietnam under President Kennedy. He was 1960 vice presidential candidate for Richard Nixon against Kennedy-Lyndon B. Johnson. George's other great-great-great grandson, John Davis Lodge (b. 1903 in Washington, DC)11 was the 64th Governor of Connecticut. George's great-great-great-great grandson, George Cabot Lodge II (b. 1927, son of Henry Cabot Lodge) ran against the successful Edward M. Kennedy in the United States Senate special election in Massachusetts, 1962. References * George Cabot - Biographical Dictionary of US Congress * George Cabot - Encyclopedia Britannica * George Cabot - GENI * #6664806 * - Wikipedia * George Cabot - disambiguation * Cabot Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin * Cabot in Suffolk County, Massachusetts - Category:Cabot family Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Harvard University alumni Category:United States Senators from Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts Federalists Category:Politicians from Salem, Massachusetts Category:Burials at Mount Auburn Cemetery Category:Politicians from Boston